Friday the 13th, Austin and Ally edition
by BTRBigTimeR5er17
Summary: The week passes slowly. Every year, there is one dreaded day- Friday the 13th. Different things happen different times. One-shots.


**Hey guys! So I decided to do this one-shot thing for Friday the 13th, new story, every time it comes around, every year. So this is my first one,****no hate please.**

* * *

_Strange_

_Summary: _

_Monday 9th. Tuesday 10th. Wednesday 11th. Thursday 12th. Strange happenings. "It's nothing," they said. It may have been nothing, but the course of time decided to change that..._

**Monday, 9th of December **

"Hey guys," said care-free Austin Moon, walking up to his friends, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa and Dez Worthy.

"Hey Austin," replied Ally

"So guys, do you wanna go to the mall later?" Trish asked.

"If you don't make us carry, like, a bazillion bags," Dez said.

"Hey, we're not making any promises," Ally answered, not wasting a moment.

"Man!" Dez and I said in unison.

At the mall

The four friends were in a souvenir shop, standing alone in an aisle, on on side. Suddenly, a snow globe behind crashed to the floor, smashing into a million pieces.

"What have you guys done?" Asked an employee walking up to them.

"We haven't touched it. Maybe it was someone on the other side?" Trish suggested.

"You guys are the only ones in the store," he replied.

...

**Tuesday, 10th of December**

"Well, yesterday was odd!" Trish remarked.

"Yea, I mean, if we were the only ones in the store, how could a snow-globe that was on the other side of the aisle fall over and break?" Austin asked.

"But I'm pretty sure it was the tilt of the earth on it's axis, the spinning, and it's rotation around the sun," Ally said in her usual know-it-all way.

"Yea, anyways, you guys wanna hang out at my place today?" Dez questioned.

"Sure," Trish said.

At Dez's house

"So guys, do you wanna..." Ally started, but was cut of my a crashing sound, Dez's backpack had fallen to the floor and onions, carrots, headphones, bed-covers, and other random things fell out.

"That was weird!" Austin said!

_On Wednesday, Plates fell down and broke, and on Thursday, a lamp fell and broke. "Eh, it'll be alright," They said. then, Thursday night, 12th December, everyone went to sleep late, at exactly 11:45. What happened with them?_

_Austin:_

_ Austin just turned off the lights, got into bed, took off his watch, and put it on his bedside table. He tore off the 'Thursday 12th' paper off his calendar to reveal "Friday 13th', written in a clear, bold, red print. As soon as the lights went out, 15 minutes later, at 12:00, a strange, mysterious, red mist filled the room.  
_

_Ally:_

_Ally but her book under his pillow, pulled herself under the covers, and marked off 'Thursday, 12th' on her science club calendar. And just when the grandfather clock downstairs gave twelve strikes, the door opened, and and a fog coated the room completely._

_Trish:_

_Trish took off her colorful, animal-print bangles and put them on the table. Truth is, you don't need to know what happened next..._

_Dez:_

_Well, Dez, just did some weird things no one would understand, and vainly attempted to mark his calendar. He finally figured out how to use the pen, and he thought the red mist was, as Dez thought, 'Pen blood floating' in the air._

**The dreaded day,_ Friday the 13th..._**_  
_

Morning, what happened with everyone? here it is:

Austin:

"That's strange, I thought my watch was on my bedside table. How did it end up on my desk?"

Ally:

"How come my book is on the top of my bookshelf?"

Trish:

"My bangles we'rent in my drawer!"

Dez:

"I thought my potpourri was in the 1st pocket of my back pack!"

At Ally' house later:

"So what do you guys think of..."

CRASH!

"How did that mirror break?" Austin asked.

"Worst of all, we were reflected in it!" Trish said.

"That's just a superstition!" Dez said.

"Whatever, how is this?" Ally said, starting the to play the keyboard on the highest octave, but then the beat started out of nowhere. She quickly turned it off.

"Gosh, I hate it when that happens!" Austin exclaimed.

"Wait, how exactly _did_ that happened? My hand was nowhere near the button!" Ally explained.

"Well, whatever! That's just..." Trish started., but was cut off.

**_SLAM!_**

The door had swung closed and locked by itself.

"Well that's strange!" Dez remarked.

"Let's get out of the window," Ally suggested, but before they could, the window locked, and a sudden flash of lightning revealed a bunch of strange, 7 foot creatures.

"Let's stay in here, they won't get in, the window's and the door's locked. Should've thought of that, spirit!" Austin assured, but just when he said that, gray ghosts with black pitches for eyes, and no noses or mouths came floating through the wall.

"Way to go, smart-head!" Trish exclaimed, getting really annoyed since she was getting scared.

"Well, how would I know there were ghosts as well!" He defended.

_There was nowhere to go. The ghosts were closing in. Their arms were just closing in on their necks-_

"Well that was a strange dream!" Ally said, suddenly jolting up. "I wonder what the date is today," She asked herself, looking at the calendar, to see...

**_Saturday the 14th of December._**

* * *

**So, do ya like it? It's my first time writing a horror story, so no hard feelings. And just in case I get reviews like, 'What about Auslly?' Austin and Ally are already dating in here, because I've based these one-shots from when they were dating. I couldn't really fit any Auslly in here so just assume. Any ways, My pen-name is gonna change to 'BTRBigTimeR5er32' in about 1 week. Anyways see ya later!**


End file.
